


Excalibur

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor, why do you have a sword in the broom cupboard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excalibur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and the prompt ‘blade’. Just for fun, it was nice to write something more light-hearted after a few fics that has been rather dark and angsty.

Clara emerged in the console room, carrying a rather large weapon. “Doctor, why do you keep a sword in the broom cupboard?”

“Be careful with that!” The Doctor gingerly relieved Clara of her burden. “One would think you would show a little more respect for one of your country’s most famous artefacts.”

“It’s just an old sword and quite rusty too.”

“Not just any sword; this is Excalibur!”

Clara looked sceptical. “Doctor, you know King Arthur is a myth, don't you?”

“Is not. I knew him quite well. I knew Merlin even better. He was an alien.”

“You must be kidding me!”

The Doctor raised both his eyebrows. “I thought that was self-evident. He came here while doing the tourist route through the galaxy, fell in love with the place and went native. He thought it was hilarious when people thought he was a wizard. “

“And he really put a sword in a stone?”

“He cheated, of course.”

“You _are_ pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

“Why would I do that? I think he meddled a bit too much, but everything was rather chaotic at the time and he took it upon himself to find someone who could pull it all together. He made an analysis of the kind of person who would be best suited to rule and then created a genetic lock on the sword handle. The humans found it very impressive. I took care of the sword and the stone later, I didn’t think it was a good idea to have alien technology drifting around in Mediaeval England.”

“You took the stone as well?”

“Yes,” the Doctor looked around with a vague expression as if a largish pieces of rock would be randomly lying around in the console room. “It’s around here, somewhere.”

Clara sighed. “I wish you had some kind of system for all your stuff instead of randomly putting things in places where they obviously don’t belong.”

“I have a perfect system! The problem is that my previous me’s didn’t.”

Clara decided on the prudent course of not saying anything more about filing systems. “Well, obviously the stone isn’t in here.”

“Just as well. Otherwise I would be tempted to put the sword back and I would never get it out again!”


End file.
